


Harness It

by dolarabee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolarabee/pseuds/dolarabee
Summary: Hypothetical question; internal ruminations.





	Harness It

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Open Scrolls Archive TV/movies drabble challenge #12: Enemies.

When asked what his worst enemy is, Ronon would, without hesitation, answer the Wraith. Life-sucking monsters that can get into your head, with technology and regenerative abilities that surpass even the Ancestors', that harvest humans like cattle, what could be worse? 

But Ronon knows. 

When Sateda was culled, Ronon was captured. Even in battle, even when he lost Melena, he hadn't felt it as strong as when the Wraith pressed its palm to his chest. The fear. Even the rush of the enzyme injected in his body couldn't suppress it. It's insidious, cold, paralysing. Fear is his worst, greatest enemy.


End file.
